Homecoming
by YourNotGonnaChangeMe
Summary: What if harry had a sister that no one knew about not even ron and hermoine? What if harry disappered for five years? What will happen when harry and Ginny reunite. One shot may continue with more chapters if people like the story.
1. Nerves and tears

Explaining

Five years I've been tracking down death-eaters. Five years that I have been away from the love of my life, my family, my friends, my sister. I had told Fleur the I needed time to think to process it all. So she told me I had a week then I better be home I agreed. But half way through the week Kingsley came and asked for my help in hunting down death-eaters. I have helped put all of them in prison except for one. Thats why I'm coming home he's going after my loved ones. I'm so excited to see them but part of me is terrified. Questions keep running through my head. What if they've replaced me? What if they don't love me anymore? Worst of all what if they don't remember me? When I left I wasn't aloud to contact any of them at all for their safety. I wonder how they will react.

*next day*

'Oh come on Harry all you have to do is knock on the door' I thought. When I finally got up the nerve to actually put my fist to the door it made a loud and booming sound. Then a voice that I would reconize anywhere shouted "I'm coming".

"Ello" Fleur said as she opened the door to the burrow. She stood gaping as she found it was me. Within the next second she had ponced on him with a hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley's.

"Arry James Potter where 'ave you been?" She screamed in his ear so loudly the he was sure people in America heard her.

Right then all the Weasley's and Herminone came running to the door. They stared with shocked faces seeing Fleur hugging Harry to death.

"Do you know 'ow worried you 'ad me you said you'd only be gone a week?" She asked.

"Well Kingsley needed my help rounding up death eaters." Seeing her enraged face he quickly went on. "And I'm almost done only one more to go."

"Really 'ow long will you be back?" She asked excitedly.

"Well I hate to interrupt but what the heck is going on here?" Bill questioned sounding slightly angry as they turned to him with Harry's arm flung around Fleurs shoulders.

"Ohh...um 'Arry I think we let them in on are little ." Fluer said stuttering nevously.

"What secret?" Bill practicly growled as the rest of the Weasly clan watched nervously. Ginny though stood to the side on the verge of tears.

"Of course big sis. Well you see Fleurs my long lost sister." Harry stated proudly.

"WHAT?" The whole group hollered.

"Wait how did I not know this I reseached you family tree for years?" Herminone shouted.

"You didn't research my parents only theirs and their grandparents and so on..." Harry awnsered.

"I found out I was adopted after the triwizard tornament and they told my real last name was potter and that James and Lily got pregant with me in early in their seventh year they couldn't keep me in Hogwarts so after much debate they put me up for adoption." Fleur said hurridly.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Bill asked sounding hurt.

" That is my fault I convinced her to wait and tell everyone until the war was over. Because they already knew to many of my weakness'." He said as he glanced at Ginny. " And she would have been number two on their hit list number one being myself." He explained.

Right then Ginny broke out of what ever trance she was in and lunged at Harry and gave him a hug the beat Mrs. Weasley's hands down.

When he started hearing quiet sobs escape her, he felt horrible. Wishing he could make it all better he whispered almost inaudibly to her. "Do you want to go somewhere more private." She nodded her head slowly.

"Excuse us." She heard him say to the others.

The next thing she knew they were in a house in France. She heard harry mutter quietly "its one of the Potters many vacation homes."

As Harry was putting us several different charms she wondered around the house. Four bedrooms, four bathrooms, kitchen living room, family room, a indoor pool. She finally settled herself on the bed in the master bedroom.

"Ginny where are you?" she heard Harry call.

"In the master." Ginny called out in a somewhat shaky voice.

When Harry walked in what he saw broke his heart Ginny was crying softly on the bed.

He sat beside her afraid of what she would do. So nothing surprised him more when she wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing into his chest.

Finally she whispered to him "I thought you were dead." Her voice cracked on the last word. "I thought that you loved me but you left. These last five years have been the hardest of my life. I had to put up a show like I had moved on but I hadn't. I would go hide in our tree in the woods. I was like George going through the motions but, the difference was that he started to heal I didnt. I learned to hide my emotions very well. Merlin I still love you but the question is did out find a veala to take your fancy?" She ended her rant looking through her lashes at him, her brown spark in with unshed tears.

Harry knew his answer. "I have loved you sense the day I set eyes on you I may not have known it but if I think of beauty I think of you. If I think of fierce I think of you. But the most important is if I think of love I think of you Ginny Weasly I have no clue what I would have done without you. You gave me the courage to keep going during my search for the horcruxes. The real question is will you take me back?" He spoke nevously, rushing the words out as quickly as possible.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment until a devious smirk crossed her face. Before he could utter a word she had whiped out her wand and Unleashed a vicious bat bogey hex. Casuly she said "yes all mighty chosen one I will take you back" she reversed the curse and Harry gave Ginny the best kiss she had ever experianced. "I love you!" Harry breathed in her ear. "I love you to!" She replied happily with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go back?" Harry asked her. "No!" She replied a little to quickly. "Can we just stay here for tonight? I just want you to hold me." She murmered as she crawed into his arms. "Of course." Harry answered as they both drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Nerves and I Love Yous

Harry woke up to the most beutiful site in the world. Ginny Weasly was draped across his chest wrapped in is arms. He had never been so happy any day of his life. He slowly placed a light kiss on her head. Ginnys eyes began to flutter open.

"Morning Gin." He said with a smile. He was estatic to wake up with the love of his life in his arms.

"You're really here. I thought last night was a dream." She said slightly stuned.

"I'm here and I'm never leaving you again I wouldn't be able to stand it." He said sinserly(?).

The next few days were spent talking about things the other had missed and just basking in the happiness that surrounded them both. By the forth day they remembered they had family to return to.

Harry was busy pacing back and forth across the floor of the bedroom. While Ginny was watching him amussedly silently laughing to herself.

No matter how many times she told him they would all forgive him he was still extremely nervous.

"Harry we need to leave we've been gone for five days. As much as I would like to have you all to myself I can't because we both have jobs and Fleur is going to relise where we are soon." She said comfortingly.

"I know, I know but I'm kinda worried about what your brothers are gonna do to me!" He said desperately.

Ginny was startled. "Harry why would my brothers do anything to you?" She was horribly confused.

"Well lets see I've been completely alone with you for days without them knowing whre you are. Their going to kill me. Well Bill won't cuz his wife would kill him. I'm dead, choped liver, ground be..." Harry was cut off by Ginnys lips pressing against his softly.

"Harry don't worry first of all if they try anything they will have three furious Weasly women to deal with plus Hermione. Also they are all secretly terrified of me and my wicked bat boggy hex." Ginny was grining evilly and quite frankly Harry was scared.

"You're right Ginny?" Harry said this qestionably. As if he was asking if that was the right answer.

"Of course I am dear." The witch said happily. "Now are you ready to leave Harry?" She questioned.

"I guess." He replied tensly. "Hey Gin...I love you." As he said this a huge grin spread across his face.

Ginny sat to stunned to move this was the moment she had been dreaming of sense she was a little girl. The most beautiful smile crossed her face. This was the happiest moment of her life. Meanwhile Harry sat their nervously wondering if he had said the L word to soon. Until the most amazing thing had happened. She said she loved him too.

Ginny had seen the worried look on Harrys face and realised she had not said a word back. She quickly fixed this problem by quickly pressing her lips to his and saying "Amazingly I love you too."

Harry pulled her into a bonecrushing hug. A few moments after Harry pulled away and said "Now I ready to go." They then turned on the spot.

##########################authors note###############################

Thank you to the people who reviewed and the people who favorited and fallowed this story. I really aperciated the person (not naming names)who was brutally honest with me this is the kinda stuff that helps me become a better writer. And to the person who told me to keep going thank you I was positive that no one whould review and if anyone did it would be negitive. Also it took me a long time to decide what to do with this story. I am so sorry about that. So thanks and I'll try to make the time between updates shorter. I have one thing left to say.

REVEIW...PLEASE -Emilee PS I know its short but the next one will be longer promise. :)


End file.
